


Holding out for a(nother) hero [vidlet]

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Flying, M/M, Role Reversal, silliness, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers/Captain America vidlet focusing on Sam Wilson, to "Holding Out for a Hero" by Frou Frou.</p><p>Spoilers for <i>The Avengers</i> and <i>Captain America: The Winter Soldier</i>.</p><p>Warning: Flickery footage/images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding out for a(nother) hero [vidlet]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23DEcvfwHvM)  
 **Download:** [AVI (34Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/CaptainAmerica_Hero_chinashop.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> Also [here on tumblr](http://china-shop.tumblr.com/post/84484254816/some-mornings-you-wake-up-with-an-idea-and-you). Oh god I have tumblr now what is this fandom doing to me.


End file.
